News@1
News@1 is the flagship afternoon news program of People's Television Network in the Philippines. Shown every weekdays at 1:00 pm Philippine Standard Time, is currently anchored by Kirby Cristobal, Angelica Movido and Sandro Hermoso while its Saturday edition as News@1 Junior with Miguel Sarne, Martin Valdez, Jolo Gutierrez and Chantal Marauta. The newscast is now simulcast on radio in all Radyo ng Bayan stations nationwide. Airing history News@1 premiered on July 2, 2012 as part of Telebisyon ng Bayan branding, anchored by Kirby Cristobal, Czarinah Lusuegro and Ralf Rivas. Lusuegro and Rivas were reporters and news anchors from another government-owned television station IBC 13 as the Kapinoy network. However, Lusuegro and Rivas were replaced by newcomers Sandro Hermoso and Princess Habibah Sarip, just few weeks after its inception because of labor and contract issues to join Kirby Cristobal. It was also the first time to have a Muslim newscaster on a national newscast in the Philippines. However, Sarip eventually left the newscast to be moved in NewsLife and repleaced by Angelica Movido who joins Cristobal and Hermoso of the main anchors in October 1, 2012 along with relaunched with a stand-up news delivery and also introduced a new augmented virtuality set, new graphics, new title card, new logo and new opening billboard (OBB) with an innovation of 3D computer-animated graphics. This was also the first time News@6 and The Weekend News on the stand-up news anchor on PTV newscenter. On January 13, 2013, the program has been extended to weekends via its spinoffs News@1: The Week that Was on Saturdays, and News@1 Junior on Sundays uses English, instead of Filipino on delivering the news. On April 1, 2013, along with Balitaan, Good Morning Boss, PTV Newsbreak, PTV Sports, News@6, NewsLife and The Weekend News, News@1 has given the new motion 3D graphics, new redisigned logo, title card, new set of PTV Newscenter with enhanced set design that reflects the "negative" color blue scheme in a brighter flooring and background used throughout the news program and new opening billboard (OBB) with opening titles to challenge the new studios. Anchors 'Weekday anchors' * Kirby Cristobal (2012-present) * Angelica Movido (2012-present) * Sandro Hermoso (2012-present) Saturday Junior anchors (News@1 Junior) *Miguel Sarne (2013-present) *Martin Valdez (2013-present) *Jolo Gutierrez (2013-present) *Chantal Marauta (2013-present) Former anchors *Czarinah Lusuegro (2012, worked as anchor/reporter of IBC News, temporary anchor) *Ralf Rivas (2012, worked as anchor/reporter of IBC News, temporary anchor; moved to GMA Network) *[[Princess Habibah Sarip (2012, moved to NewsLife) Segment anchors *Atty. JJ Jimeno-Atienza - Bisig sa Batas *Xiao Chua - Xiao Time: Ako ay Pilipino *Snow Badua - sports segement, also an anchor of PTV Sports *JM Reyes - traffic reporter *April Enerio - weather anchor for Panahon.TV Segments *'Ulat Malacañang' - Report from Malacañang correspondent Rocky Ignacio *'GloBalita' - Foreign News *'Kalakalan' - Business and Economy News *'Balitang Panlalawigan' - Provincial News *'Sports Ngayon' - Sports News *'On the Road' - Traffic Update *'Ulat Panahon' - Weather Forecast *'In Ka Ba?' - Feature Segment 'Special Segments' *'Bisig sa Batas' - Legal Segment *'Xiao Time: Ako ay Pilipino' - Historical Commentary Segment References See also * President Aquino signs bill into law ‘revitalizing’ People’s Television Network * SEA Games coverage of PTV Sportscenter * People's Television Network Category:Philippine news series Category:People's Television Network Category:PTV News